The present disclosure relates generally to blankets for animals. In one embodiment, the present disclosure relates to blankets that are used to wick moisture off of animals and/or to keep animals warm during a cool-down period after a workout. Animals, such as horses, usually sweat during and after a workout, even if the workout is mild. It is desirable, even necessary, to dry the animal off before releasing it back to its domicile in order to prevent the animal from becoming ill. In particular, horses that live in the outdoors or unheated barns need to be dried as much as possible before being returned to the outdoors in cold weather climates because horses cannot maintain a normal body temperature if their hair is wet and the temperatures are cool or cold. Therefore, blankets known as “coolers” are used to wick moisture away from the skin of the horse while providing immediate warmth. The wet blanket is subsequently removed from the horse before the horse is released to the outdoors.
Coolers are conventionally shaped as generally rectangular or contoured blankets that are draped over the back of the animal, and then secured to the animal using various straps, extensions or hoods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,563 discloses a blanket having a belly wrap that extends across the underside of the blanket, and a front flap that is secured to the blanket using a girth strap. Such a belly wrap, however, only pulls the blanket around the belly, leaving large amounts of the underside of the animal exposed. Additionally, the front flap is a narrow strip that leaves much of the chest exposed, while also requiring connection of multiple straps and fasteners. This blanket is also designed to be put over the head of the horse, which is precarious at best and dangerous at worst. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,300 and U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0216454 disclose blankets that require straps to attempt to pull the side portions of the blanket towards the middle of the belly of the animal, leaving much of the belly exposed and requiring intricate positioning and tensioning of multiple straps. These and other garments, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,028, leave much or all of the chest and abdominal regions exposed, while requiring elaborate fastening systems. There is, therefore, a need for a more effective animal blanket that is easy to use and set up.